Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Taizai) were the strongest and cruelest order of Holy Knights in the kingdom of Liones. They were formed by seven brutal criminals, who had all been convicted for grievous crimes and had carved the symbols of seven beasts onto their bodies. After having been framed for murdering the Great Holy Knight, they were indefinitely disbanded,as well as branded as traitors and villains. They are the main protagonists of the series. __TOC__ Members Abilities #'Varedis' - Full Counter/Demonic Powers #'Auchura' - Creation #'SilverThePichu '- Snatch #'Ozozus '- Disaster #'Paxeh' - Invasion #'Aokina '- Miscellaneous Magic/Secret Techniques #'AlkDragonSlayer '- Sunshine Sins Committed Each member of the Seven Deadly Sins have committed a grievous crime for which they were sentenced and judged by the kingdom of Liones, before forming the group. *'Varedis' - ??? *'Auchura' - ??? *'SilverThePichu' - ??? *'Ozozus'- ??? *'Paxeh' - ??? *'Aokina' - ??? *'AlkDragonSlayer' - ??? Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins There exist seven laws that each member of the group is required to abide by. So far, only one of these laws has been revealed. *Law #1: ? *Law #2: ? *Law #3: "A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin." *Law #4: ? *Law #5: ? *Law #6: ? *Law #7: ? Sacred Treasure Each of the Sins owns a Sacred Treasure, which were entrusted to them by King Baltra Liones when the group was formed, and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. *'Varedis' Sacred Treasure, the Demon Sword Lostvayne,' is a short sword. The sword is compatible with Varedis' Full Counter allowing him to use it at much more dangerous levels. *'Auchura's Sacred Treasure, the War Hammer Gideon,' is designed for a giant. It is made of a material stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2,200 pounds. *'SilverThePichu's Sacred Treasure, the Holy Rod Courechouse,' is a four-sectioned staff similar in appearance to a nunchaku. *'Ozozus' sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear Chastiefol,' is a spirit spear crafted from the Sacred Tree only found in the Fairy realm. Stronger than steel, it possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree itself that Ozozus' ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield, different forms of spears, and a large stuffed grizzly bear. *'Paxeh's Sacred Treasure, the Twin Bow Herritt,' is made of light, which is used in conjunction with his ability Invasion. It is capable of projecting multiple waves of light simultaneously. *'Aokina's Sacred Treasure, the Morning Star Aldan,' is a small crystal orb. She can summon it at anytime via magic. *'AlkDragonSlayer's Sacred Treasure, the Divine Axe Rhitta,' is a giant, ornate battle axe. It possesses the ability to burn the flesh of the vampires. Trivia *The manga depiction of the animals and colors associated with each of the sins differs from the conventional representation; Bear's Sin of Wrath, Dog's Sin of Envy, Fox's Sin of Greed, Goat's Sin of Sloth, Cow's Sin of Lust, Pig's Sin of Gluttony, and Horse's Sin of Pride. *Each member of the Sins were Diamond Ranked Holy Knights before they were framed. Whether or not their ranks were restored after their names were cleared has not been mentioned.